1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for Internet services. Particularly, the present teaching is directed to methods, systems, and programming for providing a search result.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
The advancement in the Internet has made it possible to make a tremendous amount of information accessible to users located anywhere in the world. A user may search for information on the Internet with help from a search engine, which can generate a search result in response to a query from the user. A search result may include a list of items including query based links, sponsored links, images, maps, videos, query suggestions, etc.
Conventional approaches for providing a search result focus on presenting the items in the search result as a list. For example, a conventional search result includes items listed from top to bottom on a screen. This can limit user engagement on the search result as the user may lose interest after viewing the top two items. In addition, it is time consuming for the user to scroll up and down to find an interesting item with a listed presentation, especially on a small screen of a handheld device.
Therefore, there is a need to develop techniques to provide a search result to overcome the above drawbacks.